Devices employing liquid crystals have found use in a variety of electrooptical applications, in particular those which require compact, energy-efficient, voltage-controlled light valves, e.g., watch and calculator displays, as well as the flat-panel displays found in portable computers and compact televisions. Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have a number of unique characteristics, including low voltage and low power of operation, which make them good candidates for use in non-emissive electrooptical display applications. Optical adhesives have been utilized in LCD applications. They are typically used in bonding processes during assembly of an original display as well as for after-market repair.